Adventurous Belladonna Took
by Shaydeelady
Summary: The story of how a Took catches the eye and heart of an unexpectant Baggins. Based on the relationship between Bilbo Baggins parents, Belladonna Took and Bungo Baggins. Written in loving admiration of JRR Tolkien, original creator of the charactors and Middle Earth. Book, rather than movie based.
1. Chapter 1

Tales of how Bilbo's mother, Belladonna Took unexpectantly captured the heart of Bungo Baggins.

Chapter 1: A Reluctant Adventurer

It was a bright, sunny and rather ordinary looking autumn day as Mr Bungo Baggins emerged from his hobbit hole, pipe in one hand and the morning news paper in the other. He was thoroughly set to enjoy a quiet and uneventful morning. Having consumed his fill of both first and second breakfast, bacon, eggs, fried mushrooms and his mothers finest baked blueberry scrolls. What could be better to top this off than a quiet moment to enjoy a pouch full of Old Toby on a warm fall day?

For some reason that he could never fathom later, Bungo chose to spend this particular morning by taking a stroll towards The Hill. At that time, it was a fairly unpopulated and less developed area of Hobbiton. He was sure to remain uninterrupted while he caught up on the latest gossip, best bargains, and news events in the Hobbiton Daily Paper.

Bungo chose to settle in the field that would later be known as the Party Field, and sat under the very tree that would later be known as The Party Tree. He was just beginning to fill his pipe and paused to admire the scenery when a shower of leaves tumbled over him from above, causing him to drop his tobacco pouch. The contents of fine Old Toby weed scattered into the dirt, mixing with leaves and debris, rendering it quite useless.

"Oh I'm so sorry Mr Baggins" said a female voice from above. By the sound of the rolling accent, Bungo guessed it to be coming from one of the Took Clan. He was right. It was none other than Belladonna Took herself! She glanced down apologetically, but couldn't help letting out a small giggle at the sight of poor Mister Bungo Baggins, trying helplessly to collect what was left of his pipe weed.

"I'm sure my father will replace it" Belladonna continued, trying her best to hide her amusement as she clambered yet lower on the branches, causing another wave of leaves to tumble around the very annoyed Bungo Baggins.

Bungo stood indignantly, removing his hat to shake the leaves out of it, before glancing up with a frown. He was hoping that the source of his annoyance would see the look of complete displeasure on his face. However, he did not expect to see the flurry of cotton and lace above him which he clearly recognised to be Bellandonna's fancy petticoat and pantaloons. He quickly looked back down, a bright blush reddening his cheeks.

"I do apologise Miss Took" he mumbled under his breath, but if you think Belladonna was the least bit embarrassed, you are wrong. She merely giggled again as she continued to climb branch by branch down the tree to sit upon the lowest branch, gathering her skirts around her to save him further embarrassment she simply tittered "Pray don't mention it"

"What on earth are you doing up there?" Bungo asked, trying his hardest not to look up again but not at all hiding the annoyance in his voice. He focused his attention on brushing the leaves off of his hat, and shaking them loose from his medium brown curls. He quickly ran a hand through them in an attempt to fix the disheveled mess that it had become.

"I was just retrieving this..." answered Belladonna, showing Bungo a finely crafted arrow, tipped at the end with three beautiful green feathers. Bungo, who was a bit reluctant to look up again, merely glanced at it then looked away. He secretly wondered what a hobbit was doing with such a thing, and a lass at that!

"Do you think you could help me down?" Belladonna asked. "There are very few lower branches." Bungo did not have time to say "Certainly not" before Belladonna tumbled forward right into his reluctant arms, sending the unexpectant hobbit stumbling backwards on his rear with a flurry of frilly lace and auburn curls tumbling around him.

Bungo let out a loud "oof" sound but Bella just laughed, completely unperturbed by the rather awkward and undignified position this left them in.

"Awfully sorry again Mr Baggins" giggled Belladonna but instead of gracefully rising to her feet to brush herself down and collect her dignity, as most note worthy hobbit lasses would, Belladonna threw herself sideways letting out a loud "Weee" sound as she landed 'kerplunk', right into the pile of leaves surrounding them both, and deliberately tossing yet more leaves all over both of them!

Bungo found this most upsetting and downright inappropriate behavior for such a young hobbit lass. Probably in her late tweens. Even for a Took it was surprising. He was quite unaccustomed to such bantering about. Most of the lasses he had know were far too proper to go climbing trees and rolling about in leaves.

Once again, Bungo dusted off his perfectly tailored vest and breeches, climbing to his feet with a loud indignant "Humph!" At this point, he should have walked off, but his curiosity had gotten the better of him, so instead, he turned to the girl, raising his eyebrows at her disapprovingly and asked, "What is a hobbit lass doing fetching arrows out of tree's? Is someone shooting at you?" It was here that he caught his first opportunity to take a really good look at the lass. Her bright auburn hair was even more disheveled than his own, cascading around her shoulders in untidy curls that were tangled up with leaves and twigs. There was no bonnet upon her head. She was wearing a beige dress, with a soiled white apron. What he couldn't help but notice was how bright and clear were her two incredible, crystal green eyes, sparkling with mischief and seeming to dare anyone to tell her to settle down and behave. She had ruddy pink cheeks, dimpled from many hours of laughter, and despite her current unkept appearance, Bungo had to admit, she was quite a beauty.

Belladonna ran her fingers through her hair, removing many of the leaves and twigs, it seemed that in just a few seconds her wild locks took on some form of order, as if by magic falling into place.

"Why, no one is shooting at me" replied Belladonna as she climbed to her feet. "The arrow is mine" She said, as she fetched a finely fletched bow from behind the tree. "I was practicing, when a gust of wind sent my arrow sailing up into the branches. As you can probably tell. I do need a lot more practice." Belladonna giggled playfully as she shouldered the bow and collected a quiver with more arrows in it from behind the tree as if it was a perfectly normal thing for a Hobbit lass to be wearing.

Bungo was quite taken back. "That's not a very proper thing for you to be doing. There are no goblins here and even if there were it would hardly be the job of a lass to shoot them."

"Oh I know all that" replied Belladonna, twirling one of her dark auburn curls in her fingers. "I was only practicing for the fun of it. Don't you Bagginses ever have fun?"

"Of course we do" replied Bungo, sounding very disgruntled. but in all honesty, Bungo couldn't ever remember doing anything for the mere fun of it. He had always been raised a proper hobbit. "One must present oneself neat and tidy at all times" his mother had lectured him often. "Sit up tall, no slurping your soup, hat off indoors, mind your manners and no messes" were the usual things taught to him. However, Bungo couldn't complain. He had lacked very little in his upbringing being from one of the wealthiest families in Hobbiton.

"Well," enquired Belladonna. "What do you do for fun?"

Bungo had to stop and think for a minute. "Well I..." he stumbled, "I like to read and write. I enjoy poetry, soft music, a good ale and a quiet moment with some pipe weed." He was hoping she would get the hint about quiet moments and pipe weed.

"I think what you need Mr Bungo Baggins, is a little bit of adventure" said Belladonna, smiling at him with a mischievous twinkle in her vibrant green eyes.

"Certainly not!" huffed Bungo. "I'm of a respectable sort and would engage in no such thing." He crossed his arms defiantly before him. He'd have no more of this tweenage nonsense. Admittedly, he was only barely of age himself but had still resigned himself to remain mature, responsible and upstanding.

"I see you need a little encouragement" Belladonna giggled then before Bungo could protest in the slightest she snatched his hat from his curly head and skipped off several feet away, waving it in the air as she laughed and danced around.

"Give that back!" Bungo protested.

"I'm afraid if you want it, you will have to come and claim it" Belladonna told him with a cheeky smile on her face. She winked at him then skipped away towards the forest trees.

"I'll be speaking with your father..." Bungo called after her, but it was useless. There was nothing else for it. He'd have to go retrieve it. He couldn't possibly return home with his hair all a mess and no hat to hide it under. What would his mother think of him? Bungo stomped after her shaking is fist in her direction.

"Belladonna Took..." he called out angrily. "Return my hat immediately!" but all he heard in reply was the sound of laughter and no sign of the Hobbitess. Before he realized where he was heading, he found himself in the midst of the surrounding woods of The Shire. "Miss Took..." he called out quite annoyed.

"Shhh" Belladonna said close to his ear. She had somehow crept up behind him and was now resting her chin on his shoulder.

"What are we listening for" whispered Bungo, though he was quite unsure why he was whispering at all. Then he heard faint singing in the distance. Beautiful singing that sounded like bells ringing in harmony. Despite the fact that he was an unadverurous sort, he had to admit that the sound of it was very enchanting.

"Elves" whispered Belladonna. "Hush now lest they hear us and flee" she continued as she grabbed his hand and dragged him quite reluctantly towards the singing. Hobbits are well known to move quite stealthily and silently when they want to. Bungo, although quite opposed to adventuring of any kind, couldn't help but want to hear more of the singing, so willingly crept along as quietly as possible.

The two hobbits neared a clearing. Hiding behind some underbrush they peered between two bushes and there spied a group of six tall elegant elves. Two were playing on flutes while the rest sang in perfect harmony. The sound of their voices blended together perfectly, whisking any listener away to far off places where peace and tranquility reigned and no evil thing could enter. Bungo could not understand the words of the song as it was in elvish, but he could tell it was a song about wonderful things, such as love and freedom and serenity. He felt quite sad when the song ended.

"Let's go before we're discovered" Bungo whispered to Belladonna but she completely ignored him, standing up, waving her hand towards the elven group and loudly saying

"Vedui' Glorimdielle, Cormamin lindua ele lle" (Greetings Glorimdielle, My heart sings to see thee)

Bungo ogled at her in surprise. She spoke elvish?

"Vedui' Belladonna, Oio naa elealla alasse'" (Greetings Belladonna, ever is thy sight a joy) replied a golden haired female elf. Bungo's jaw dropped even further. Belladonna knew these elves?

Belladonna rushed forward, grabbing Bungo by the hand and dragging him along too. She threw her arms around the elven lady in a joyful hug. The other elves gathered around and each of them hugged Belladonna in turn, exchanging elven greetings and smiles. Bungo shifted from one foot to the other, quite uncomfortable.

"I'm forgetting my manners" said Belladonna, using the common speech that most of the free people used when addressing someone of a different race. "This is Mr Bungo Baggins, Bungo, these are my friends, Glorimdielle, Leigolia, Rimel, Celedorn, Lorellian and Arnath." She said, introducing them each in turn.

"A pleasure to meet any friend of yours" said Glorimdielle in the common tongue, bowing politely in Bungo's direction.

"Oh he's not a friend" Belladonna explained. "We barely know each other" Belladonna smiled at Bungo, giving him a playful wink.

"And I really must be going" Bungo said helplessly. He was quite aware that all this was bordering on being a minor adventure and was also thinking that it was about time for elevensies.

Belladonna nudged him firmly in the ribs murmuring "Mind your manners" In hobbitish. Manners were something Bungo prided himself in minding, except of course, when being showered with leaves, but none the less he knew it would be considered quite rude to take off just now. Besides, he had yet to retrieve that blasted hat.

"Perhaps I could stay just a little longer" Bungo said in the common speech. With a sigh he sat himself down on a log, the others joining him in a circle with Belladonna to his left. There was quite a bit of talk about elves, wizards and big folk, kingdoms and wars, valiant deeds of the past and magical places that lay hidden in the land beyond the shire. Half of which went completely over poor Bungo's head, the other half of which he chose to ignore lest he get caught up in some nasty adventure worse than this one.

Eventually the elves rose to their feet. Glorimdielle said "My dearest Belladonna we must be going. T'was so lovely seeing you again."

"Ah ha!" thought Bungo, so the rumors were true. Belladonna had been travelling to far distant places. There had been mutterings all over The Shire about a trouble making grey bearded wizard leading lads and lasses off for months at a time then unexpectantly they would show up again. Belladonna was rumored to be one of them. Bungo made a mental note to steer well clear of her in the future.

"And you as well." replied Belladonna giving a polite curtsy to the elven lady. "Give my deepest regards to Elrond and Arathorn" Bungo had of course, never heard of these names, but he could tell they were noteworthy and important. He opted to make no mention of them.

"Namarie" said Glorimdielle. (Farewell)

"Namarie" replied Belladonna. Then she expectantly looked in Bungo's direction. All eyes were on him now, waiting.

"Name are hee" Bungo said, mispronouncing the elven word badly as he rose to his feet, giving a slight bow. "Lovely meeting you all" he said, secretly hoping he would never see them again!

Belladonna led the way back towards Hobbiton, her curls bouncing playfully on her shoulders as she skipped along. Bungo was quietly happy to see the familiar lands again. He was sure to have been missed. What was he to say? "I got caught up in a good book" he decided was the most suitable excuse for his long absence.

"Oh, I almost forgot" said Belladonna, tussling Bungos unruly hair. "Here is your hat Mr Baggins" She handed it to him with a half smile and a light curtsy.

"Thank you" Bungo said, using his best manners now. "Pray, don't mention this to anyone." Bungo said, his voice dropping to a whisper. "We should keep it between us. A secret." Bungo was secretly wondering what his more upstanding friends would say if they knew of any of the events of the morning. He was sure he would never live it down.

"Of course" Belladonna said grinning widely at him. "Tenna' ento lye omenta" (Until next we meet) she said as she turned on her toes and danced away down the road. "Til we meet again, Mr Baggins" she called over her shoulder.

"You can call me Bungo" he nervously called after her, but he was not sure if she had heard, because as fast and unexpectantly as she had appeared into his life, she was suddenly completely out of view.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N chapter two, not exactly as I had planned it in my head but the story has a way of writing itself. All reviews welcome.**

Chapter 2 Dances and Excuses.

It had been quite a few weeks since Bungo had seen Belladonna. After all, she did live in Tookborough and he in Hobbiton. It was not until the Fall Festival that they ran into each other again. Bungo was browsing the boutiques, admiring some pots and pans, when he saw Belladonna two booths down, browsing through some silk scarves. She noticed him looking her way and gave a little wave.

"Don't you move Mr Baggins, I'll be right back" she called. Then skipped away into the crowd. Bungo wasn't sure whether he should walk the complete opposite direction and hide, or wait. He glanced around to see if anyone he knew was around. It would be no good at all for them to see him with the trouble making Belladonna Took if she returned. Or course, she did return, with a pouch in her hand. She handed it to him.

"I believe I owe you this Mr Baggins." she said, giving him a little leather pouch. "I'm sorry that I caused you to spill yours" Bungo accepted the pouch. He didn't have to look inside it to know that it was tobacco.

"Thank you," he said, simply. "You really needn't have bothered, my father owns the biggest tobacco field in all The Shire. I'm really not lacking any."

"I felt it only right" she replied, smiling at him. There was a hint of mischief it that smile. Her hair was in it's usual state of disarray, piled in a messy bundle at the back of her head that might pass for a bun if you used your imagination. She was wearing a fairly simple, brown dress with no frills or lace on it, no jewelry at all. Bungo took note that she was all together too skinny for a hobbit and that she could take better care of her appearance. Despite all that, her eyes still had an attractive twinkle to them that he couldn't help notice. There was life and excitement in the depths of them that seemed to be lacking in his own life. Bungo averted his gaze to escape the entrapment that Belladonna's eyes seemed to be luring him into.

"Well I really must be going" he said, trying hard to think of some imaginary place that where he absolutely _had_ to be. Luck had been on his side and no one of renown had seen him talking to her but he did not want to push his luck.

"You are going to the dance aren't you?" Belladonna asked. The fall dance was being held that evening and all The Shire was abuzz with anticipation. Rumors were spreading that Gandalf the Grey was in town, and that there would be fireworks. Some complained that it was a little dry and high risk for fireworks, while others said that it was perfectly safe as Gandalf was a wizard after all, and therefore, had magical abilities to prevent fires. The latter was just rumor and speculation of course. Hobbits love fireworks and would look for any excuse to have them.

"I shall be there," replied Bungo.

"Then I shall see ya there, and I do hope you'll save me a dance or two" Belladonna said with a little curtsy. Bungo didn't have time to reply before Belladonna spun around and ran off towards a group of hobbit lasses near the jewelry salon. She was soon busy in the midst of giggling conversation.

Bungo was staring gape jawed in her direction, trying to think of all the excuses he could muster not to dance with the controversial Took lass, 'I sprained my ankle, I have two left feet, I'm finding the flooring a bit slippery to dance on, I really need to use the privy just now,' It was during these thoughts that Camillia Sackville gracefully approached, elegantly carrying her lace umbrella in one hand, and a pair of white silk gloves in the other.

"Why Bungo Baggins," she said with a high and mighty air to her voice, "Charming to see you." She tucked the gloves into her hand bag and extended her hand to him expectantly. Bungo took her hand and kissed the back of it politely.

"Hello Camillia" he said. "Lovely to see you also." Camillia smiled at him with that sickeningly sweet smile of hers. She held herself gracefully and proudly. Bungo noted how neatly her hair was brushed back into a perfect twist, a gem embedded clip holding it firmly in place. Not a single hair seemed to be astray. Camillia was neither plain, nor beautiful but she knew how to present herself well. She wore a lovely pink dress, ruffled at the hemline with a paler pink over skirt caught up at the waist on either side. A tight fitting pink corsette was laced around her middle to excentuate her generous cleavage.

"I do hope to see you at the dance this evening. I've kept my agenda open for several dances with you, especially the first one. Don't disappoint me" she said with an overly pleasant smile. Then she turned with a haunty air and strutted off with out another word.

'Oh dear' Thought poor Bungo. How would he juggle the two of them, for of course, if Belladonna saw him dancing at all, most of his excuses would be useless. "The Privy one will still work" he decided as he headed off towards the inn to get ready.

The autumn festival and dance rotated locations all over The Shire. This year it was to be held in an open field in Buckland over looking the Brandywine River. Tents had been set up displaying orange and gold colours, tables were laid out ready to receive all kinds of wonderful food that the women were preparing for the evening.

Bungo Baggins has contemplated not going to the dance at all, but he decided that he had best go as he'd never hear the end of it from Camillia Sackville if he didn't. He chose to wear tweed brown trousers, his best white shirt and golden brown waist coat but due to his last incident with Belladonna Took, opted not to take his hat. He carefully brushed his hair, not forgetting to carefully comb through the hair on his feet as well, and set off for the tents.

There was quite a gathering there already when he arrived. Hobbit lads and lasses all dressed in their best, hoping to find romance on the dance floor during the evening. Camillia Sackville had no trouble tracking him down so he cordially accepted her request at the first dance of the evening. One dance turned into three and the conversation droned on. Camillia discussed everything from the weather, to the latest scandalous gossip. None of which interested Bungo in the least. He just smiled and nodded politely, tuning out her endless chatter by concentrating on the music. Finally he politely led her back to her table and was thankful when Bodo Proudfoot came along and dragged him off towards the bar.

From this vantage point, he caught sight of Belladonna, merrily dancing with Milos Brandybuck and seeming to have a very good time. She was pleasantly pre occupied with someone else, much to his relief. Bungo managed to down two ales thinking he was finally safe from feminine whiles when the band began a lively jig known as the Took Two-step.

"This is my favorite, lets dance!" said an excited Belladonna Took who had snuck up behind him. She grabbed him by the hand and dragged him helplessly to the floor. He didn't have time to mention the privy or anything else before he was swept along merrily into the two step, not missing a beat.

"You dance very well Mr Baggins" said Belladonna, flashing a pretty smile in his direction.

"I do wish you would just call me Bungo" he replied. "and yes, I've had quite a few formal lessons." His mother was very fond of music and dancing. She had taught all her children every dance you could imagine. Bungo twirled Belladonna on que to the music then back into a waltz position for two steps to the left, two to the right. He noticed that Belladonna looked quite different than how he was accustomed to seeing her. Belladonna's bright auburn curls were partially swept back in side barettes revealing her ears which were adorned with sparkling emerald earrings that matched her eyes. She was wearing a pale yellow party dress, edged with lace at the neckline and sitting just off the shoulders. A string of pure white pearls hung around her neck. She looked quite lovely under the light of the lanterns which gave her hair golden brown highlights. There was such a contrast to Bungo's dances with Camillia who was stiff and formal compared to the fun loving bounce of Bella. She moved easily across the dance floor, taking his lead and even adding in some improvised moves of her own. Bungo found that he was beginning to rather enjoy the lively jig and his spirits began to lift. He began to forget all about who would see them and what they would say. Perhaps the Fall Dance wouldn't turn out quite as disastrous as he'd thought. He was sorry when the dance ended.

"You must meet my sisters" Belladonna said excitedly. Once again she grabbed him by the hand and led him towards a group of giggling lasses until Bungo was now amid three controversial Took lasses almost as if one just wasn't enough! "This is Donnamira and Mirabella" Belladonna introduced. "And this dear sisters is Mr Bungo Baggins of Hobbiton," then as her voice dropped almost to a whisper she said "the one I was telling you about."

"Pleased to meet you" The girls chorused together as if on que, then all three of them burst into giggles. Bungo began to wonder what exactly Belladonna had told them about him. He was hoping she hadn't mentioned the incident with the elves. What had happened to keeping it their little secret? Donnamira motioned to another group of lasses so before long, Bungo was surrounded on all sides by Tooks, Bucklanders, Bolgers and Boffins, all lasses.

"Hello Bungo" they all said one after another then burst into ridiculous giggles.

Bungo contemplated what could possibly be so funny. He really wished that somehow the ground would open up and swallow him whole for at that moment, while he was trapped between the Took sisters and their friends, along came Bodo Proudfoot and Thomas Bracegirdle.

"I trust that you are having a good time Bungo" Thomas said with an eye brow raised in his direction. Bodo gazed down his nose giving Bungo a disapproving look. Bungo could feel himself turning bright red. What a predicament he was in. He was sure that the entire Shire was going to be talking about this. Just when he thought things couldn't possibly get worse, Camillia Sackville arrived with toffy nosed Sapphira Brockhouse at her side.

"Bungo!" she said quite flatly with hands on her well curved hips. "What on earth are you doing over _there_." She said the word 'there' as if he was standing in positively the most undignified place that one would ever wish to be caught in.

Bungo stammered "I was just... just..." the three pairs of emerald green eyes were fixed on him as the Took lasses gazed at him curiously. One pair of deep brown eyes burned in his directioni as Camillia glared at him.

"I was just on my way to the privy." Bungo finally managed to say, feeling quite awkward and out of sorts. He pushed his way between Camillia and Sapphira heading in the complete opposite direction of the privies. What a giveaway! Just at that moment the fireworks began, but Bungo didn't even turn to look at them. The dance was clearly over for him.


End file.
